


Die Traumdeutung

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: The Interpretation of Dreams [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: He found that staying up for most of the night usually left him falling asleep in time to witness more pleasant dreams.  His favorite, which showed up the rarest out of all the dreams, was when he found himself submerged in the ocean, surrounded by fish he used to catch in his own village and fish he was skeptical about the existence of but couldn't deny looked amazing (and appetizing).





	Die Traumdeutung

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is in the same universe as my Eye Contact series, but that doesn't mean you have to read it to understand what's going on here because this series is in no way focused around Ace and Sabo, but around Zoro and Sanji. They're also soulmates, yes, but of a different kind.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Instead of not seeing color until they meet, they dream each others' dreams. However, they have to be in a certain proximity to each other to be able to see each others' dreams. For example, if Makino and Shanks were soulmates, with Shanks being in the West Blue during childhood and Makino being in the East, they wouldn't have seen each others' dreams until Shanks went to the Grandline (bc it's connected to all four seas). So it's super rare to find dream-soulmates being born in separate seas from each other.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, they can share dreams after they've met but, again, only as long as they're in the same seas. (Though there are stories of soulmates whose bonds are so strong that they can share a dream even if they were to be worlds apart.)**

Zoro was advanced when it came to swordsmanship. His determination to be the best lead him to beating everyone in his village, even the adults, without losing even once. But he was known as a late bloomer when it came to the subject of soulmates. On his home island, it was common knowledge that when your soul energy came in contact with that of your soulmate, you saw their dreams and vice versa. But his dreams were all related to battles he'd waged (and won) and becoming the strongest swordsman in the world. He knew that they were his dreams and no one else's. He wasn't put off by the fact that he didn't have someone he was fated to be with – after all, it meant one less distraction on his journey.

When Zoro left his village in search of stronger opponents and he was beaten for the first time, and by a girl, no less, he was thinking that maybe his dreams weren't fully his after all, and he spent the rest of the day training until he could barely make it back to the bed he was provided for his stay. But that night, as he dove into a frustratingly light sleep, it wasn't his future that he was dreaming about. A soft laugh, like the sound of bells being carried on a breeze, drew him further from consciousness until he wasn't aware of anything else. Well, that and the curtain of gold that was blocking his left eye's line of sight.

As he looked around, his body responding sluggishly to his commands, he noticed that a field of flowers had appeared beneath his feet and, in the distance, was a woman. She was wearing a long white dress and had blond hair, but he couldn't make out any of her facial features. His legs moved on their own, carrying him slowly across the ground at first, but steadily picking up speed until he was running as fast as he could. His lungs soon began to ache and his limbs felt like lead, but he grew no closer to the stranger. 

Out of the blue, a thought came to his mind: _If **they** can run forever_ – there was a flash of pink, blue, red, and green out of the corner of his eye – _, so can I!_

Ahead of him, the woman slowly began turning away.

 _No, wait!_ he cried out soundlessly. _Please!_

He was finally gaining ground, but just as he reached out – _with an arm too pale, hand too small_ – and his fingers brushed the fabric of her dress, she was consumed by a bright light and he landed face down in a bed of flowers. The landing hurt, despite the cushioning provided by the plants, and he slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, looking up desperately, but she was gone. In her place was a large gray tombstone that was so covered in black and white butterflies that he couldn't make out the name inscribed on it. The colors of the flowers and sky and stone and bugs blurred together as his eyes welled with tears.

_**Mom!** _

Zoro woke up as pale beams of sunlight landed on his face. He was still crying.

  


Dreams of a similar caliber plagued Zoro's mind night after night for months. If they weren't about losing the mother that wasn't his, it was about being beaten up by three figures around his size; he never makes out details about them except their hair colors – blue, red, and green. Even Kuina's death, something that affected Zoro right down to his heart, couldn't give him back his own dreams. He began sleeping less and less, increasing the time he spent training to keep himself awake. He found that staying up for most of the night usually left him falling asleep in time to witness more pleasant dreams. His favorite, which showed up the rarest out of all the dreams, was when he found himself submerged in the ocean, surrounded by fish he used to catch in his own village and fish he was skeptical about the existence of but couldn't deny looked amazing (and appetizing).

At some point, a large, vicious storm spread across the entire East Blue. Not even Zoro wanted to be caught out in the rough weather, and his room didn't have enough space for him to practice with his swords without cutting holes in the walls or ceiling, so he just went to sleep. He was expecting (and prepared to deal with) nightmares. He didn't get anything. No pleasant or horrific dreams, just an endless sea of black. He had a fairly restless night for some reason.

  


Every night for the next three months, his dreams went back and forth between being about mountains of food sitting just out of his reach as his stomach slowly consumed him from the inside, to him being sprawled out on a rocky surface with seagulls diving towards him and attempting to peck out his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Should I write another chapter from Sanji's point of view? Let me know in the comments! Other than that, there will be more to come. Also, the name of the series is the translation of this title. :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: They say a person dreams their soulmate's dreams. All my soulmate seems to have is nightmares._


End file.
